


How Porl Got Salty

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I'm Weird, Misspelled on purpose, Please Don't Kill Me, Read at Your Own Risk, Salty pearl, don't take this seriously, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porl is veri salt. But whiz? Wut maek her so salt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Porl Got Salty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. (Note, text here is misspelled on purpose for comedic affect.)

Wel one day da gemz and Grurg wer eatin dinur. Tho Grurg and Amafist wer da onli one eat. Rose eat a litle 2, tho. Den, fo som reson, da salt was close to Porl.

"Porl, can u pass salt to me?" Grurg ask.

"Yus I can." Porl respond evn tho she didnt liek toch salt shakr.

But den, whil Pork was pas it, she acidently spil som on hersel. She roled hur eye and giv rest to Grurg.

"Wuld u like nupkin for salt?" Grurg ask.

"Nu, ish fine." Porl say saltily.

And Porl wus salty evr since.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry. I was bored. As mentioned, this is not to be taken seriously. Everything here was misspelled on purpose.


End file.
